Demons My Butt
by Farore the Oracle of Secrets
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS Up!!! Hiei and Kurama just met Inu Yasha. Turns out that Inu Yasha has turned into a bunny. Weird huh? Kurama and Inu Yasha have a paint job to do. How will this turn out? Attack of the Giant Paint bubble! Please Read and Review! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The School for Half-Witted Demons!  
  
Author's Note: Okay so first off, I want to tell all of you that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Actually I don't think anyone on this sight does. But if we all did...chaos and destruction would start! Second thing, Hiei Kurama and Inu are gonna be staying in a college dormitory, In the same room...them selves! That is also chaos and destruction. Now enjoy the darn story!  
  
Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara have just ended there day of school. Of course Hiei and Kurama have just started school so there getting used to it. Not!  
  
"I can't believe you used your darkness technique just because some guy was trying to give you back the quarter you dropped! He was being nice ya know! And along with blowing up the poor sap you also blew up the entire school! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"It's not my fault that, that fat dirty slob got killed. If he would've just left the coin alone then the whole school would've been safe. He made my quarter dirty and he touched me for crying out loud. Now I'll never get the stench off." Hiei said.  
  
"You can't blame him if he smells, he's stinky Ben." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Yeah stinky Ben is pretty smelly." Kurama said.  
  
"*sniff, sniff* Do you smell that? (gasps) It's Ben sister, stinky Kelly!" Ysuske said.  
  
"Everyone! RUN!!! IT'S STINKY KELLY!!!!" A student said while running from the school building.  
  
"*sniff, sniff* We still have time to escape! She's *sniff, sniff* 15 ft in closing." Yusuke said.  
  
Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke run to the nearest kwiki mart. Hiei enters first, then Kuwabara, then Kurama. Yusuke who was running a little slow arrived at the kwiki marts door. Before he could enter Kurama slammed the door in his face and locked it.  
  
"Kurama what are you doing!?" Yusuke asked while banging on the door.  
  
"Sorry it's too late. She's here we can't help you. You were a brave one Yusuke." Kurama said in tears.  
  
"Noooooooo!!!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
It was too late stinky Kelly had arrived. The air was covered in stench. A dirty looking fog surrounded the area. Then a dirty foggy hand appeared out of the fog trying to grab Yusuke into the fog.  
  
"HIEI, KUWABARA!!!! HELP!!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
It was too late the hand grabbed Yusuke into the fog.  
  
"Kuwabara, is Yusuke there?" Asked Hiei.  
  
"I don't know I think they took him. Oh well, who wants a smoothie?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Back in there dorms(dormitory)...  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara are versing each other in a game of Tekken 4.  
  
"Yes one more kick and your out Hiei!" Kuwabara said with excitement.  
  
Yusuke bangs on the door looking dirty and smelly. Flies are flying all around him. And he's looking really angry.  
  
"Darn it my controller broke!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Pow! Yeah I win baby!" Hiei said with excitement.  
  
Yusuke walks towards Hiei.  
  
"Where's Kurama?" Yusuke said in anger.  
  
"Umm, Yusuke maybe you should calm down." Hiei said.  
  
"Don't play with me where's Kurama!" Yusuke yelled in anger.  
  
"Oh my god!" Hiei said in fear.  
  
"Hey Yusuke!" Kuwabara said happily.  
  
Yusuke walks over to Kuwabara and punches him in the cheek making him fall to the ground.  
  
"Okay! Kurama's in his room." Hiei said.  
  
Yusuke walks over to Kurama's room. Then he walks through the door with anger on his face.  
  
"Umm Yusuke I could explain." Kurama said in a scared voice.  
  
"Did you not here me yelling back there?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Umm, well I uh." Kurama hesitated.  
  
"I was yelling for 45 minutes! I can tell cause my damn watch was broken!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kurama said.  
  
"I'm sorry! I could've been killed back there!" Yusuke said.  
  
Yusuke held Kurama by the neck and started choking him. He took Kurama by the neck and walked outside the room and to where Hiei and Kuwabara were.  
  
"Whoa! Yusuke what are you doing?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Doing what I should've done a long time ago! Kurama and Hiei! Your going to Demon school!" Yusuke announced.  
  
"Why should we? Your not the boss of us!" Hiei said.  
  
"You better or your buddy here won't be breathing for a while!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Your not gonna hurt him." Hiei said.  
  
Yusuke choked him even more.  
  
"Hiei do what he says. Must.. air!" Kurama said almost out of breath.  
  
"Alright, alright, alright." Hiei said.  
  
"Bless God!" Yusuke said.  
  
"So where is this so called Demon school?" Hiei asked.  
  
"It's in the Underworld, duh!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Bwahahaha! You've gotta go to school." Kuwabara said.  
  
"So? You have to go too." Hiei said.  
  
"The flight's tomorrow at 5:00 a.m. so be ready." Yusuke said.  
  
"How can we fly to the under world when it's right under us?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Can you fly to China?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yeah." Hiei said.  
  
"Then you can fly to the underworld." Yusuke said.  
  
"Well Kurama let's pack our bags." Hiei commanded.  
  
How did you like this one? Well please review and I'll put the next chappie up. There going to the airport! 


	2. Oh Whoa!

Chapter 2: The Flight To The Underworld? Whatever!  
  
Author's Note: What the heck was I thinking when I wrote this story? Oh yeah how funny it should be! ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Hiei, Kurama. And Yusuke are at the airport standing online waiting for tickets to the ahem! Underworld.  
  
"I don't see why were standing online Yusuke. There is no way that we can fly to the under world. And besides were on the line for a flight to Russia!." Hiei said.  
  
"Do I have to go over this with you again? Can you fly to China?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!!! WHAT DOES FLYING TO CHINA HAVE TO DO WITH THE UNDERWORLD!" Hiei yelled while turning red.  
  
"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Good Lord." Hiei said.  
  
"We have now opened a flight to the underworld." The announcer said.  
  
"Well that's weird." Kurama said.  
  
"I told you so! If you can fly to China then you can fly to Russia!" Yusuke said while carrying Kurama's bags on to the underworld line.  
  
"Well I'll be." Hiei said.  
  
Finally the three got to the front of the line.  
  
"Yusuke, don't you think that people will laugh at us because were the only ones going to the underworld?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Nonsense!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Hey everyone! These two bone heads are going to the underworld! Let's all laugh at em!" A guy said on the American line.  
  
Everyone started laughing.  
  
"Ehehe! I could always be wrong." Yusuke said.  
  
"Now how many people are going to the underworld?" The lady said at the counter.  
  
"2 people." Yusuke said.  
  
A man comes towards Kurama.  
  
"Hey sweet thang!" The man said.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Kurama said.  
  
"How bout you and me go out some time?" The guy said.  
  
"Holy crap!" The guy said.  
  
"What's the matter?" Another guy said.  
  
"That's not a woman!" The guy said while pointing to Kurama.  
  
"Why you so stupid, stupid? (snaps his fingers twice) You better shut up or I'll give you more man than you can handle!" Kurama said with a Spanish accent.  
  
"You go Kurama!" Hiei said.  
  
"I'm sorry if your to old and unsightly for my eyes!" The guy said while walking away.  
  
"Old?" Kurama said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Alright you guys were all set! You can go now." The lady at the counter said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Oh. Your right! I need both of your ages. Now for the small one." The lady said.  
  
"I'm 700 years old." Hiei said.  
  
"Oh that's so funny. 5 years old." The lady said.  
  
"Lady do you know who I am?" Hiei said angrily.  
  
"Of course! You're a baby! And your so cute yes you are." The lady said.  
  
"Cute what is this cute nonsense?" Hiei asked.  
  
"And you must be his daddy. How old please?" The lady asked.  
  
"700 years old." Kurama said.  
  
"Sure you are. I'll put you 90." The lady said.  
  
"That means I'm a senior?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Wow Kurama that guy was right. You are to old and unsightly for anyone to see." Hiei said.  
  
"Now I'll just get your flight ready." The lady said while tearing a part of the floor with a staff.  
  
"So were not flying were just taking a bus down there?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yep. I opened up the under world so your all set." The lady said.  
  
"Oh Whoa!" Kurama said.  
  
"Oh yeah and before you go down there I just have to tell you. When you get down to the underworld you will no longer be what you are now until you reach the earth. You will turn into what you really are." The lady said.  
  
"What we really are? What does that mean?" Hiei asked.  
  
"You'll see. Ah! The bus is here." The lady said.  
  
Kurama and Hiei walked down the stairs to the underworld. They went inside the bus.  
  
"Oh my god! Hiei what happened to your face?" Kurama yelled.  
  
Hiei's face had turned into an evil looking pumpkin.  
  
"What? Whoa what happened to yours?" Hiei asked.  
  
Kurama took out a mirror and saw that he had turned into a ball.  
  
"Oh Whoa!" Kurama said.  
  
How did you like this chapter please review and I'll put the next crazy chappie up! 


	3. Meet Inu Yasha The Bunny!

Chapter 2: Meet Inu Yasha the Bunny!  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all those reviews! Now I can give you the next chapter! ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
"Hahahaha! Hiei is a pumpkin head! Hiei is a pumpkin head!" Kurama said while bouncing happily around the bus.  
  
"Shut up Kurama! Or I'll kick you out of the bus! I'm a mean pumpkin looking for trouble!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"You wouldn't kick me!" Kurama said while bouncing around.  
  
Pumpkin head got up and started kicking Kurama the ball around.  
  
"Hey! Not so hard!" Kurama said while crying in pain.  
  
" I'm just a little baby I don't know what I'm doing FATHER!" Hiei exaggerated.  
  
"Look I'm sorry (Oww!) about the whole father thing! (Oww!) Quit it!" Kurama yelled in pain.  
  
"Oh no! I'm not taking that sorry excuse of an excuse!" Hiei said with sharp teeth.  
  
"Hiei what do you think your doing with me?" Kurama asked while being picked up Hiei.  
  
"I'm poppin ya! What else?" Hiei said ready to bite down on the stupid ball.  
  
"Hey keep it down over there!" Inu Yasha yelled from the back of the bus.  
  
"Who do you think your talking to you stupid bunny!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Just because I look like a bunny doesn't mean I won't use my fluff attack on your sorry ass!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Hmm. I like this guy! He's just as ruthless as I am." Hiei said while putting Kurama down on the seat.  
  
"Oh no! Not another one!" Kurama said while crying.  
  
"Hey butt munch want to verse me in dodge ball?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Sure why not you stinkin rat!" Inu Yasha agreed.  
  
Hiei picked Kurama up and threw him towards Inu Yasha the bunny. Through the whole trip to the demon college they were playing dodge ball.  
  
"That was some good dodge ball. We should do that again tomorrow." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Hey why are we back to our regular selves?" Kurama asked with happiness on his face.  
  
"We only turn into things when were on the bus. They say that it will help bring out the weenie in us." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Weenie? No one calls me a weenie!" Hiei said while looking like a weenie.  
  
"Uh yeah, so want to listen to some of my poetry?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Sure why not I feel like I need to listen to someone anyway." Kurama said while walking to the dorm with Inu Yasha and leaving Hiei behind.  
  
"Hey you two! I'm still a weenie! I can't move!" Hiei said.  
  
At the Dorm...  
  
"Roses are red, my blood is too. Come close to me, and I'll just have to sock you." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Very good poetry. I guess. Bu let me try! Ahem. Roses are red and violets are blue, sugar is sweet and I love my hair too." Kurama said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Umm. Yeah I think I'm gonna go somewhere, over there somewhere not near you." Inu Yasha said while walking over to the kitchen.  
  
"I can't believe that there my dorm buddies." Hiei said while playing ping pong with a weenie.  
  
"Cheer up Hiei, I mean what's the worse that could happen." Kurama asked.  
  
"Hey you guys we should paint this room. I'm thinking red and black." Inu Yasha said with two paint buckets in his hand.  
  
"Sure I'll help." Kurama said while getting the red paint bucket from Inu Yasha's hand.  
  
"Hiei you can get the white one that's been laying in the trash can for years." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"This thing is permanent so we don't want to make a mess of things." Hiei said.  
  
"Uh permanent?" Kurama and Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Yeah! So if I see even one drop then your going down suckas!" Hiei said while getting the paint brushes.  
  
"Well I guess we have to open the paint buckets don't we Kurama?" Inu Yasha said nervously.  
  
"Yeah and if Hiei sees one drop on the floor then he's gonna cu-cu-cut our butts off." Kurama said.  
  
"And post them on his wall!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Okay I'll open it first." Inu Yasha said.  
  
He took a screw driver out and tried to shake the lid off.  
  
"Careful Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha be careful, be careful InuYasha. INU YASHA BECAREFUL!" Kuram warned.  
  
"Kurama the lid's already open." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Alright it's my turn!" Kurama said while taking a giant axe out and trying to chop the bucket open.  
  
"Kurama let me do this one." Inu Yasha suggested.  
  
Inu Yasha pulled it off with a screwdriver and it came off.  
  
"Well I guess we can start painting now."  
  
Inu Yasha took out a small paintbrush with one piece of hair on it. He started painting the bottom of the wall. A drop of it came on the wall then the drop started running down the wall. Inu Yasha kept blowing the drop to make sure that it wouldn't touch the ground. He finally gave it a big blow and a big paint bubble appeared.  
  
"Oh no! What have I done? What could be worse than a giant paint bubble?" Inu Yasha said nervously.  
  
"I know. (puts a bubble wand inside the paint bucket, takes it out and blows another paint bubble) Two giant paint bubbles." Kurama said happily.  
  
"Kurama I don't think this paint bubble can get any bigger." Inu Yasha said with worry.  
  
"Nonsense!" Kurama said while pumping the bubble up even bigger with a pump.  
  
"Kurama NO!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
It was too late the paint bubble had already burst but leaving the dorm spotless and with black and red paint only on the wall. With no spills.  
  
"Well, that was a rip off." Kurama said.  
  
"Wow we did it." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"We get to keep our butts!" Kurama said while kissing his behind.  
  
"Wait until Hiei hears about this!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
Did you like this chapter? Yeah for any of you who didn't notice, I put a little Sponge Bob in it! ^_^ Please review and I'll put the next chappie up! 


End file.
